Horses
by shortcake1233
Summary: Dean's going on another trip to a muggle camp where he helps out with the horses. What happens when Seamus finally gets to join him? Dean/Seamus, Obviously gay material, if you don't like it, don't read it, rated T because I don't know what'll happen in later chapters.
1. Packing

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, but I do have a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. It's about Tratie(Travis and Katie) and it's called Tratie Fanfiction.**

 **Dean: shortcake1233 does not own HP.**

 **Seamus: That right belongs only to J.K. Rowling no matter how many times shortcake1233 begs on her knees.**

* * *

 _Packing_

Seamus POV:

It was sixth-year at Hogwarts and Dean was packing an overnight bag in the dorm.

"Are yo going _again_ tomorrow?" I asked, upset.

"Your mum hasn't responded yet. She could still let you come with me," Dean reasoned.

"Yea," I sighed, "but it's still unlikely. You know how much she coddles me," I replied to my best friend of 6 years.

We were, of course, talking about Dean's almost weekly trip to a muggle camp, where he helps out with the horses. This means that I barely get to see Dean on the weekends, but my mum has never let me go. I've never ridden a horse before, because my mum's scared of them, but I keep hoping.

Suddenly, Dean yelled, "Seamus, isn't that your owl?" Gerold, my owl, was at a distance that no normal person should be able to identify him at, but Dean had incredible eyesight. It was one of the things that I loved about him-not that I would admit that to Dean or anyone else for that matter.

I couldn't exactly say when I first had feelings for my best friend. At some point, my feelings of friendship toward Dean just evolved into something else, but Dean was straight. In fact, he was currently in a relationship with Ginny Weasley. On a completely unrelated note, I hate her guts.

"Yea it is," I replied, opening the window so that Gerold could enter the room. Grabbed the letter and paused, "I don't know if I want to open this."

"I'll do it for you," Dean said, grabbing the letter from my hands. I watched with anticipation as Dean opened it. He read it over, then smiled at me.

"So?" I asked, not sure of his response to the letter. I couldn't tell if the smile was of sympathy or actual joy.

"Look for yourself," he said, sounding-dare I hope-happy? I snatched the letter back from him. Here's what it said:

 _Seamus,_

 _I have spoken with your father about this muggle camp. He looked_

 _It up on that muggle box. I think it's called the internet? Anyway, he told_

 _Me that it is safe. I also spoke to Mrs. Thomas and she has assured me_

 _that Dean has never been seriously injured there. Therefore,_

 _You may attend as long as you stay with Dean. I have also owled Professor_

 _Dumbledore to let him know that I have given you permission to attend._

 _With all my love,_

 _Mum_

I couldn't believe it. I could go. I ran over to Dean and nearly knocked him over trying to hug him. I held on a little longer than was necessary, but when we finally parted, Dean looked just as happy as I felt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please R &R.**


	2. Jeff is Embarrassing

**I'm going to try and post new chapters every Monday from now on. I'll try to find a continuous time, but it might just be whenever I can.**

 **I don't own HP or any of the characters**

* * *

 _Jeff is Embarrassing_

Dean POV:

I was super excited when I read the letter. I mean, I always had fun at Camp Cheval,

but I always missed Seamus too. Camp Cheval has 5 day camps and 3 day camps on the weekends yearlong. It had everything-horses, archery, ball games; it even had a shooting range. I always helped with the horses. I loved them. I've been riding horses since I was 5. I started volunteering at the camp at the beginning of fifth-year after I'd volunteered for a week of the summer. My mom had sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore telling him that as long as my grades were at an A average, I could go any weekend that I chose. The camp director is a wizard, so I usually floo into his office using Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Hey Dean," Seamus called to me, "should I pack for warm weather or cold weather?"

"Well," I thought, "Considering it's November and winter's come early this year, I'd say

pack for snow."

"K," he replied and we both continued packing. We finished packing 5 minutes before I promised Professor Dumbledore that I'd be in his office. We shrunk our bags, put them in our pockets, and ran to Dumbledore's office.

We arrived at the gargoyle statue panting, "Acid Pops," I gasped at the gargoyle. It opened and Seamus and I quickly stepped onto the staircase as it moved up. I knocked on the door and heard, "Come in." I opened the door and we both walked in.

"Ah, you made it," Dumbledore said from his desk, "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry we're late Professor," I said quickly, "It took us longer to pack."

"Totally understandable," he said, eyes twinkling. I swear it's magic, "You better get a move on."

"Right," I said and took my luggage out of my pocket, Seamus doing the same next to me. We both unshrunk our luggage. We wouldn't be able to do it at camp, because we're both underage and aren't allowed to use magic outside of school. I went first, so that I would be able to introduce Seamus to Jeff, the camp director, when he came through.

I grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, stepped in, and said, "Camp Cheval!" I hated traveling by floo. It always made me feel sick. I came out and Jeff caught me. A second later, there was a _whoosh_ and Seamus was stepping out of the fireplace, looking dizzy.

"And who are ye?" Jeff asked Seamus in his irish accent.

"Jeff, this is my best friend Seamus," I said, gesturing towards Seamus, "And Seamus, this is the camp director, Jeff."

"Nice to meet ya Seamus," Jeff said, "Dean's told me all about ye."

"Really?" Seamus asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"Yea," Jeff continued, completely oblivious to my obvious discomfort, "He won't stop talking about ye. It's always Seamus this, Seamus that."

"Ok," I said loudly, "That's enough Jeff. I'll just show Seamus to the trailer, then we'll head down to dinner. I'll show him how to handle the horses in the morning."

"Good," Jeff said, "Don't forget ter say hi ter Chad and Kaylin."

"I know," I said impatiently, pushing Seamus out the door.

"Come on Seamus," I said as soon as the door was closed. I pulled him toward a golf cart that I used whenever I came to the camp. It's a lot faster than walking and now that I'm 16, I can drive it.

"Is that one of those golf carts that you keep telling me about?" Seamus asked.

"Yep," I said, "Get in. The trailer is just up that hill. We can put our stuff inside, then head down to dinner where you can meet Chad and Kaylin. They're the people who usually care for the horses."

"Cool," he said, "Let's get going."

* * *

 **I would like to thank SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover for reviewing. Thank-you to everyone for reading and please R &R. I would like some constructive criticism as well as things you liked about the chapter. Just, please no bad words or hate on me because you don't like the ship. Thanks.**


	3. Taco Night!

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've just been really busy. I have a couple of announcements that you will find at the bottom of this page** **AFTER** **you read the chapter. No peeking! I will know if you peek. Susie, stop peeking!**

 **I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

 _Taco Night!_

Dean POV:

I don't know if you've ever been on a golf cart, but if you haven't, it's really bumpy, especially if you're going fast. Well, I was driving fast, because we only had 10 minutes until dinner started and we still had to put our stuff in our trailer. Jeff's office is in the center of camp, with the trailers on one end of camp and the dining hall on the other.

We arrived at the trailer in about 3 minutes. I parked the cart and we went inside. When you walk inside the trailer, there's a rocking chair right next to the door and a pull-out couch across from it. To the left, there's the kitchen on one side and a table on the other. There were also several pictures of me, usually with Seamus, but some with my parents and sister.

We quickly set our stuff down on the table, grabbed our flashlights, and walked down to the dining hall. Seamus wanted to drive back down in the golf cart, but I know from experience that after dinner, it gets really dark and I won't be able to see where I'm going.

We got to the dining hall, right as it was being opened. The dining hall is set up like a cafeteria. You put food on your plate and find an open seat at one of the many circular tables. table. They also had hot chocolate, coffee, juice, and a soda machine.

We got our food and sat down at one of the staff tables, since we were volunteers. It was taco night, so they had tortillas and shells. Then they had pork, chicken, and beef, as well as, various vegetables and cheeses for tacos. I made two normal tacos, while Seamus piled a bunch of meat and cheese on some tortillas, completely skipping over the vegetables. I sighed and put extra salad on my plate.

The staff table that we sat at had Chad to my left, Kaylin, Alex and Jessica to Seamus' right. Once we sat down, Seamus looked at me and I shook my head slightly. He looked a little upset, but followed my request to not eat yet.

"Hi Dean," Alex broke the ice, "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Seamus," Seamus responded, reaching his hand across the table and he shook it.

"My name's Alex," he introduced, "and this is my cousin, Jessica. She's a little shy." Jessica nodded to Seamus in acknowledgement and he beamed at her.

"My name's Chad, and this is Kaylin," Chad broke in.

"Brilliant to meet you both," Seamus replied happily. He always loved meeting new people.

Seamus then looked at me again. I inconspicuously nodded my head and Seamus began eating.

I turned back towards my plate and caught Alex's eye. He had a suspicious smile on his lips. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

"So what do you guys do here?" We had been eating in silence for about five minutes, when Seamus seemed to finally snap from the silence. Seamus lived for noise and chaos.

"Well, Chad and I work here full time. We run the stables," Kaylin answered.

"And we're secondary school volunteers like you and Dean," Jessica said quietly. She seemed to be slightly more comfortable around Seamus now.

"So, are you out of school then?" Seamus questioned Chad and Kaylin.

"Well," Kaylin started, "I'm getting my bachelors degree in animal science and Chad just graduated with his."

"That's cool," Seamus said, "I don't know what I want to be."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Kaylin said kindly.

By then Seamu had finished his "tacos" and was about to get up and get more, when I stopped him. I scooped some salad from my plate onto his.

"Eat," I commanded, "You need your vegetables."

He scowled, but I could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Who are you, my mother?" he questioned.

I mimicked his expression and replied, "No, but she would kill me if all you ate here was meat and cheese and I would rather not get on her bad side. She could be scary." Everyone laughed.

He grumbled halfheartedly, but ate the salad.

Desert came out shortly. Tonight it was double chocolate chunk cookies. Seamus tried to grab five, but I snached two of them out of his hands.

"Don't forget to come to the stable directly after breakfast tomorrow morning," Kaylin reminded me.

"See you then," I replied and Seamus and I left.

* * *

 **I have a new beta reader. She's my best friend in real life, so she's very trustworthy. Also, am now a beta reader. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R &R.**


End file.
